Whirlwind: From Reality to Anime?
by Yami's Queen Of Games
Summary: Rosella is a normal American girl, that is until she is thrown into the world of her favorite anime, Yugioh. She doesn't understand why her mother is acting like their whole lives have been in this Universe and why is Yami always saving her? How is a normal person to survive in an Anime? Rated T for now, but is expected to change. First in the Whirlwind Series


_**A/N: This is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction. So please enjoy it and review! **_

_**This is set in Season 0, and it will be going through some episodes, but not all, It's really about setting up my OC in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe. She will have a special connection to both Yugi and Yami. Rosella will be a main character, but won't mess up the event's to badly. After all she wouldn't dream of messing up her favorite show ;P  
**_

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ( although if I did XD) **_

**Rosella's POV**

Grrrr. Why must people be so annoying and cruel? Just because someone is a little bit different, they have to attack them. So what if I'm a teenage girl that likes Anime and Yugioh! That I would rather be at home then out shopping or partying. It might not be completely normal for an 15 year old girl, but it's still no reason to bully me!

I slam the first door shut with a loud _Bang! _People are so mean!

"Rosella? Is there something wrong?" My mother appeared from inside the house somewhere to see me seething at the front door. I could feel the redness of my cheeks and the water in my eyes. I wiped my eyes quickly before she could see, I was just to mad (Maybe a little hurt, but mostly mad I tell you!)

"No mom, I just stubbed my toe on the steps outside." I said quietly, and took off my shoe's. I put my backpack on the table and then went to my room. The light creme walls and carpet looking like a safe haven. I didn't want to talk to my mother, she wouldn't understand. When she went to Malco High, she was the prom queen for gods sake! And here I am, her daughter the freak, she would probably be ashamed.

Flipping onto my bed and into my plush pillows, I looked up at the ceiling and knew that if I sat here long enough, I would eventually calm down. After closing my eyes for a few minutes I felt better. Rolling onto my stomach I saw my Yugioh season 0 discs. I smiled lightly to myself, this would do the trick.

I grabbed the first disc and put it into my DVD player, and watched the familiar intro and hummed along since it was in Japanese. This always made me feel better after a horrible day.

As I watched Tristan and Joey bully Yugi, I couldn't help but see myself. Yugi never did anything to deserve being bullied, he was just different, like me.

"Oh Yugi, I wish that I had an ancient pharaoh that would help me with my bullies like Yami does for you, or maybe even friends like you will soon have" I sighed deeply and turned over and closed my eyes. I didn't notice the piece of the puzzle with the eye on it glow in response to me. Nor did I feel myself being pulled into another dimension.

* * *

"Rosella! Rosella!" I heard my mother scream for somewhere in the house. I grumped and turned in my bed, I must have fallen asleep while watching Yugioh, again.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, then gasped. Why is my voice so much more feminine? Is it because I just woke up? I shook my head and felt my hair hit below my waist, freezing because my hair was only to my shoulders a few hours ago. I pulled a piece to the front of my face and nearly screamed. My once dark blonde hair, was now whiter then snow!

Jumping out of my bed I saw that this wasn't even my room! What is going on? I began to panic and raced into the bathroom (Or what looked to be the bathroom as I really had no clue)

I looked into the mirror and nearly fainted. There where a 5'6'' blonde haired, brown eyed, freckled faced girl should have been, was a 5'0'' (My god, I'm so short!) white haired, purple eyed, flawless pale skinned girl stood.

"I'm a freaking anime character!" I yelled. I took in my weird eye and hair color, "AND I MUST BE A MAIN CHARACTER!"

Looking at my reflection, I truly couldn't believe my own eyes, this isn't possible! I was wearing a short red skirt and a black cardigan with a white button-up and a red tie to match. ( Like the school uniform tie) On my legs were white knee-length stockings and on my feet were cute black Mary Jane shoes. _I'm so freaking cute! _

My large purple eyes made me look extra innocent, I did a little anime cute smile and nearly swooned. _I've always wanted to do that! _

"ROSELLA!" My mother screamed again. I looked at my new appearance once more before going down the stairs and find the kitchen where she was. _Man, I wish that my house was the same, this is going to take some getting use to, if this is all real. _

I took in my mother's new appearance as well and froze. She had shoulder length brown hair and beautiful honey eyes. She was absolutely beautiful! She was about the same height as she had been ( Which is completely unfair, if you ask me *enter cute anime pout*) around 5'8''.

"Stop staring Rosella, I know that you're not use to the new house yet, and that you're upset about moving, but please be open to this. It's not every day you move to a new country like Japan." She said. _wait, JAPAN?! We are in freaking Japan! And why isn't she freaking out about how I look! How she looks! _

"Umm, Mom, do think there is something different about our lives? Or maybe our appearances maybe?" I asked her slowly, fidgeting my hands.

She looked at me with an expression of confusion.

"Rosella, what are you talking about? I know we moved but other then that our lives are completely normal. You look as you always have, I know, it's just that teenage girl phase. You're beautiful honey, as you always have been, and when you start school next week you will make new friends." She smiled sweetly at me and brushed some of my hair to the side.

"Okay, Mom. I think I'll go for a walk, you know, get to know the neighborhood." I said, my mom smiled and nodded. She went back to unpacking the many boxes that I just noticed were piled up on the kitchen table. I walked out the front door and into the street.

After walking a little while, I saw the sign of a store on the corner that said Kame Game shop. _No way! It couldn't be the same! _Suddenly I was really excited and rushed to the door. If this was really the same shop, I just couldn't even think about the possibility. As I entered the shop, the bell rang on the door and the old man behind the counter smiled at me.

But this wasn't just any old man, it was Solomon Mutou! _OMG OMG OMGOMGOMGOGMOGMGOMG! I'm actually in YU-GI-OH!_

"Hello little Miss, how may I help you?" He asked in a kind voice. I walked over to the counter and smiled sweetly.

"I don't really know to be honest, I'm new to the neighborhood, my mom and me just moved here. I was just looking around when I saw this shop and just had to come and see it" Technically it wasn't a lie. I did want to see the shop.

"Welcome to the Neighborhood then! If you need any help, I'll just be putting new cards onto the shelves!" He walked away into the closet and started to put more card packages on to the shelves.

I couldn't actually believe that I was really here, in the game shop and in my favorite anime. _This just can't be real, there is no way. This is like something you read on fanfic! _I pinched my self on the arm and pain shot up it.

_Well, if I'm really here, might as well make the best of it. _

Just the, the bell above the door chimed again, signalling that some one else had entered the shop.

"Grampa, where are y..." Standing there at the door was a young boy around my age. He was short, around 5'0'' (same as me!) and he had the infamous tri-colored hair that was black from root to almost the ends, but then turned to a crimson color, his face was framed gently by yellow bangs. He was dressed in his school uniform with the blue shirt unbuttoned to show the white button-up underneath. Beautiful amethyst colored eyes stared into mine. I smiled sweetly. _My god! It's Yugi! omg he is so cute! He's standing right here, just 5 feet away from me! He isn't wearing the puzzle yet, tho. So I must be stuck in season 0, before Yugi solves the puzzle and releases the Pharaoh's spirit. _

"Um, um, h...hi!" Yugi finally get's out, blushing.

"Hi!" I say back, barely able to contain the urge to hug him. I couldn't help it, one of my favorite characters of all time was right here! The only reason he wasn't my absolute favorite was because he was tied with the Pharaoh to me. Where the Pharaoh was dark, and had a powerful aura, Yugi was sweet and was surrounded by light, which had it's own appeal all together.

"I..I'm Y-Yugi M-Mutou" He stuttered again.

"Hi Yugi, I'm Rosella! I just moved in down the street." I explained to him. His eyes seemed to light up.

"Really? Does that mean you'll be going to Domino High?" He asked excitedly. I nodded my head.

"I start next week!" I still didn't know what day it was.

"In 4 days!" He exclaimed, guess it's Thursday then!

"Yeah...Hey Yugi, do you know of any games that are interesting? Like ones that are challenging and make you think?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah! Let me show you them! This is going to be great, finally someone to play with...if, if you want to, that is... I didn't mea..." I cut him off, already knowing he was about to apologize. I knew that right now, Yugi didn't really have any friends to play games with, he didn't have the puzzle yet. I saw myself in him at this moment, just wanting someone to be around. To be there for you.

"I would love to, Yugi. It's going to be nice having a friend to be around and play games with. Plus I'll have a friend before I've even started school!" I said truthfully.

He did a little laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, a blush going across his face.

"It's going to be nice, having a friend like you Rosella"

* * *

_**What did you think? REVIEW! **_


End file.
